


she

by calumhood (sneaks)



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Third Person POV, dancing in the kitchen, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:28:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23790832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sneaks/pseuds/calumhood
Summary: a soft morning with domestic!luke, complete with records and waffles.luke hemmings x fem!reader. 3rd person. teeth rotting fluff.
Relationships: Luke Hemmings & Female Reader, Luke Hemmings/Female Reader
Kudos: 18





	she

**Author's Note:**

> listen to she by harry styles while reading for maximum effect

“Babe?” Luke calls into the bedroom, smiling when he sees her tired eyes peek out from underneath the comforter.

A small yawn escapes her plump lips, “Hi, honey.”

“Morning,” The blonde teases from his spot beneath the door frame, “Sleep well?” She nods, a smile enveloping her face. “I’m glad, and I made you breakfast.”

“Luuuuuuuke,” She coos, “Babe, that’s so cute.”

He crosses the threshold of the room, reaching her and placing a loving kiss on the top of her head, “Only the best for my best girl,” Luke smiles down at his girlfriend. She rises, approaching the window to pull the drapes aside. The early morning light bathes the entire room in a sun-kissed glow. Her plants sitting on the windowsill relish in the sunlight. Luke watches her, a dopey smile plastered across his face. She turns to him, in all her soft morning glory, and he is enraptured by her beauty. He can see the white flecks dancing in her irises. He loves the way she takes the hoodie draped across the back of her armchair and pulls it over her head in one fell swoop, the large sweatshirt hanging perfectly on her frame. Of course, it’s his hoodie, specifically one that is much too big for her and smells strongly of him. It’s a scent she can never pinpoint and she can only describe it as completely and utterly  _ him _ .

“Come on. Can’t let breakfast get cold.” He holds his hand out for her to grab, which she gladly takes and squeezes gently.

“Thank you Lukey,” She smiles, an effortless morning glow encompassing her face as they make their way downstairs. On the kitchen island sits a plate with a fluffy belgian waffle, topped with strawberries and syrup, and a glass of orange juice in front of one of the bar stools. She turns to him, still smiling, “You remembered.”

Luke plants a gentle kiss on her cheek, “You expected me not to?” He feigns offense.

She shakes her head, giggling a bit. Her hands find the back of his neck and she smiles up at Luke, “No, silly, that’s not what I meant.”

He leans down, kissing her pretty lips a few times in quick succession before pulling away, smiling down at her. “How about some music?”

She perks up at the mention, “I got a new record yesterday!” Her eyes shine and he smiles at her excitement. Even the small things make her happy, and he loves the way she feels so deeply.

Luke nods in understanding, reaching for the vinyl and putting it on. Soft guitar sounds fill the space and a smile reaches her syrupy mouth. She wasted no time starting to eat her waffle. It’s not perfect, but it was made with love, and that makes it so much better than she could ever imagine.

She watches as he dances across the cool tiles of the kitchen, not realizing she’s watching him. The way he carries himself with such ease makes her heart swell. To know that Luke feels truly safe in her presence, that makes her insides feel all warm and fuzzy.

She rises, approaching him from behind and pressing her palms against his lower back. Luke hums in response, easing into her touch almost immediately. Her arms wrap around his waist and she reaches on her tippy toes to place a kiss where his neck meets his shoulder, the only bit of skin not covered by his white t-shirt. He turns to her once she pulls away from him, wrapping her up in his arms. She rests her head on his chest, listening to the soft pattering of his heartbeat as they slowly rock back and forth among their small collection of pots and silverware.

Inside a small but loving house, the one they are proud to call home, they sway gently to the music as it spills from the record player. As light spills through the window above the sink, two lovers dance.


End file.
